The Great Kitsune Detective
by Sonicx399
Summary: A parody of one of my favorite Disney movies of all time, "The Great Mouse Detective" Rarity gets kidnap by the Diamond dogs, and Sweetie Belle has to get help from Miles "Tails" Prower (Along with Jerry mouse, Wilykit and Kat) to find her. WARING: There is mild Japaneses swearing.


**Yeah, I'm writing a brand new story, it's a parody of one of my favorite Disney movies of all time, "The Great Mouse Detective" The plot is, Rarity gets kidnap by the Diamond dogs, and Sweetie Belle has to get help from Miles "Tails" Prower and Jerry Mouse to find her.**

** CAST:**

**Basil: Miles "Tails" Prower [Sonic X] **

**Extra for Basil: Jerry Mouse [Tom and Jerry]**

**Olivia Flaversham: Sweetie Belle [My little Pony: Friendship is magic]**

**Hiram Flaversham: Rarity [My little Pony: Friendship is magic]**

**Dr. David Q. Dawson: Wilykit and Wilykat [Thundercats 2011]**

**Mrs. Judson: Nose Marie [Pound Puppies 1980's series]**

**Queen Mousetoria: Dot Warner [Animaniacs]**

**Professor Ratigan: Rover the Diamond dog [My Little Pony: Friendship is magic]**

**Toby: NOT IN STORY DUE TO THE CHARECTERS NOT BEING MICE {Except Jerry, who is the only mouse in this story}**

**There's going to be some changes, some scenes that were in the original movie will be altered.**

**BTW Jerry and Co. has been postpone indefinitely.**

* * *

In a town called Station Square, the year is 1897, it's a foggy night, a small clothing shop in the corner of the small street, the owner is a White Unicorn, with a cutie mark of three blue diamonds, she has blue eyes, blue eye shadow, and a purple mane and tail, her name was Rarity, she'll often make dresses, but tonight, she's making a special dress, for her little sister, Sweetie Belle, it was her birthday, Sweetie Belle was a young white unicorn with bright green eyes and a mane and tail of curly pink and violet, unlike Rarity, Sweetie didn't have a cutie mark, she really wanted one for her birthday, but sadly she never got one,

"Oh, if I had my cutie mark, then this would make my birthday day really special," Sweetie sighed,

"Just give it time, darling, it'll come soon. I know just what might cheer you up; your birthday present." Rarity said with a smile, Sweetie Belle got excided,

"Oh boy a present, what is it?!" she asked, jumping up and down

"First, you have to close your eyes." Rarity said, as the little filly did so but almost looked until her sister caught her, "Ah, ah no peaking, Sweetie."

Sweetie Belle giggled and Rarity got out, with her magic from her horn, a small box colored with aqua and gold. She then winded up the key to it and pushed it in front of Sweetie Belle,

"You can open your eyes now, darling," Rarity told her,

The young unicorn did what she told, she uncovered her eyes as the box opened up, playing soft music and inside was a princess all dress in white and twirled to the melody. She had a big smile on her face, "Wow. Rarity, is this really for me?"

"Yes, all for you. It's very special, to encourage those to find their own gifts inside"

"Wow, you're the best sister in the world!"

* * *

Meanwhile, something sneaking outside the shop and cackled as its shadow loomed over the doorway…

* * *

"Rarity, I don't know what I do if I didn't have you as a big sister," Sweetie and Rarity smiled, nuzzling each other. But just as the tender moment had started, it ended abruptly as the door rattled like mad, as if something or someone was trying to get inside. As it rattled louder and louder, Rarity quickly pushed Sweetie Belle behind her as if to shield her.

"What's going on, sis?" Sweetie asked in a worried voice,

"I'm not sure," She urged her sister into the cupboard and shut the door; "You better stay in there and don't come out till I tell you to!"

Just then, without warning, an ugly dog like creature wearing a gray vest, and black collar, crashed through the window, cackling; it's the Diamond dog!

Sweetie Belle peeked outside the cupboard and watched worried as Rarity struggled to defeat the dog. Rarity was a pretty strong unicorn but the dog was just too fast and big for her. Suddenly, a large chair knocked against the cupboard door, causing to send Sweetie Belle flying backward.

"Come on, mule, this way!" The dog said, as he grabbed Rarity

"No, let go of me! Sweetie Belle!"

Silence, complete silence filled the room, Sweetie Belle got worried, she pushed hard against the door until the chair moved out of the way and she fell to the floor. As Sweetie Belle looked around, she saw the place was a terrible mess. But right now, that wasn't the important case here…

"Rarity, are you there, where are you?!" Sweetie Belle cried, she ran to the broken window,

"RARITY!" she cried again, but no response, it was no doubt about it, Rarity, her caring loving sister, was kidnapped!

* * *

_**Sonicx399 Presents:**__** The Great **__**Kitsune **__**Detective**_

* * *

In the middle of the city, there is a carriage riding slowly through the streets, as a voice is narrating in the background, _"Tonight was the evening of our good Queen Dot's diamond jubilee. You know, that year when the government almost came to an end? Because she…"_

Just then, another voice came out, it was a female voice _"Wilykat, it's my turn to tell the story, remember?"_

"_Oh yeah, sorry about that sis," the_ male voice chuckled,

"_Allow us to introduce ourselves, my name is Wilykit, my brother, who was speaking before, is Wilykat, We're twins."_

The ride stopped as Wilykit and Kat jumped off, watching it ride away again. The twins looked at the paper until some raindrops began falling down on them.

_"My brother and I had just returned from a long journey back to this city, and we knew we were going to need a place to stay for the night." _More raindrops fell on them while Wilykat pulls out an umbrella, and puts in over him and his sister

"_Don't think about that right now. There's a bright side to it; at least it's warm. But there was by little chance that we knew, that things would happen and we were to be part of it_."

The twins continued walking along through an alleyway, hoping to find some place to stay, but a sound caught their attention, a small sniffling sound like someone was crying.

"Wilykat, someone's crying," Wilykit said.

"Yeah I know, let's find out who it is,"

Kit and Kat followed the crying sound, seeing it was coming from a box nearby. They looked inside and spotted a little pony crying to herself. Unknown to them at the time, that pony was Sweetie Belle.

"Hey, what's a little girl like you doing outside in this type of weather?" Wilykit asked the filly, Sweetie Belle looks up at the kittens,

"Here, dry those tears," Wilykat hands Sweetie a hanky, she blew her nose into it and gives it back.

"Can you tell us what's wrong?" Wilykit asked,

"I'm lost, that's what's wrong…" Sweetie Belle held up a piece of newspaper, "I was trying to find Miles Prower of Grand Metropolis. He's also known as Tails"

Wilykit and Kat read the newspaper "_Famous two-tailed detective solves disappearance_…"

Wilykit asks "Where's your parents?"

Sweetie Belle sobbed again, "It's why I have to find Tails!"

"Yeah, we have no idea who this, Miles "Tails" Prower is," Wilykat said, the filly's eyes widen as more tears fall,

"Kat, you made her more upset!" Wilykit said, punching him in the arm,

"Sorry. But we do know where Grand Metropolis is,"

"Really? Will you take me there?" Sweetie Belle asked,

"Sure thing, come on," Sweetie walked by the two kittens, "Let's go and find Tails,"

* * *

At the home of the famous Kitsune Detective, right next door was another famous detective, Sherlock Holmes. As the human detective is playing his violin, the twins and Sweetie Belle had made to the home of Tails, as Wilykat knocked. It opens, as a female dog, wearing a pink dress greeted the kids. Her name is Nose Marie, because she can sniff things out easily with her nose,

"We're sorry for disturbing you this evening ma'am," Wilykat spoke first, "But we were wondering about Tails."

"Well sugar cube, you've come to the right place." Nose Marie said, "He's not home right now, but you kids are welcome to come inside and wait for him."

"Oh, we didn't want to be any trouble. But my sister and I found this little girl and… What the?" Then they saw Sweetie Belle gone, until they see she's already inside, in a chair near the fireplace, looking into a magnifying glass.

"Oh my stars." Nose Marie exclaimed, as she went over to the pony, "Poor dear, you must be colder than a Penguin in the ice box." Putting a blanket around Sweetie Belle, she smiled, "I know just the thing, Sugar cube, why don't I fetch ya'll some little ol' tea and cookies?"

"Thank you." Sweetie Belle watched her go into the kitchen as she had a chance to look around. There were tons of inventions, along with a bowl full of mint candy, Wilykit and Kat are amazed with all the inventions,

"Man, this stuff looks cool," said Wilykat

"I know, right?"

Just then, a loud voice came from the front door, "He's beaten me once or twice BUT I FINALLY HAVE THE MOOK!"

The door swung open, revealing a creature in Chinese clothing, holding a huge gun and lightning flash. Wilykit and Kat yelped in alarm.

"Watch out, coming through!" The creature cried, running to a table nearby.

"Whoa, hold on a moment!" Wilykit said, before the creature threw his hat at the kitty's face but she pulled it off, asking, "Just who do you think you are?"

"Who am I? Who am I?" the stranger pulled off his head… revealing as a mask and underneath was a Yellow-ish fox, with blue eyes, "I'm Miles Prower of Grand Metropolis, but you can call me Tails,"

"So, this is the famous detective?" Asked Wilykit,

"I have no idea sis," Wilykat responded

Tails pulled a cord, letting air out of his suit, as he spoke in a joking tone, "Pardon me." He then takes off his suit, revealing his two tails, which explains why people called him Tails,

Sweetie Belle, excited, hoped down from her chair, "Mr. Tails! I came to find some help!"

"Not now, kid, and don't call me 'Mr.' it makes me feel old, I'm only 12 for goodness sake," Tails said, as he tossed a dart over his shoulder hitting a perfect bull's-eye.

"B….But you don't understand! See, I'm in a lot of trouble, and I thought that…"

"Hold on a second, please." He went by her, making her groan in frustration,

"Is this guy serious?" Wilykit whispered to Wilykat,

"Hey, listen here fox, this little girl needs your help, so I suggest that you…"

"Hey Thundercat, mind holding this?" Tails ask, giving Wilykat a pistol,

"I guess." Wilykat was at first unaware of what he was holding but when he saw it, he yelped, holding it away from him until Tails took it back. He then noticed what the fox just said, "Wait…how did you guessed I was a Thundercat?"

"Didn't two Thundercats just returned from the floating city of Avista?"

"Yeah, I'm Wilykat, and my sister is Wilykit, but…"

"Figures, you two were thieves from Dog City, you two sent a raccoon to jail, but I heard he escaped,"

"HE ESCAPED?!" Wilykit and Kat yelled,

"Yep, oh Wilykit, that flute-like instrument of yours is a flupe, it seems to enthrall the listener with its melody,

"Whoa, he knows a lot of things, "Said Wilykit, after that she got the three pillows thrown into her face, which was thrown by Tails, "Uh, what are you doing?"

Without any kind of warning Tails prepared the pistol, aiming at the pillows Wilykit was still holding, "Ready?

"WOAH!" Wilykit yelled, in alarm, threw down the pillows to a chair nearby and ducked behind the couch, along with Wilykat, as Tails continued, "Aim…"

"What is he going to do?" Sweetie Belle asked before Wilykit pulled her behind the couch into safety.

"FIRE!"

Tails fired at the pillow, making feathers fly everywhere, Unknown to them; a little brown mouse ran out of a little hole. Sweetie Belle and the kittens looked out slowly as Tails blew the top of his pistol and smirked, "Not a bad shot, huh?"

"What in tarnation is going on in here?" Nose Marie came out of the kitchen, to see the commotion. She saw feathers and immediately knew what just happened, "Oh my stars! My good pillows!" She then frowned at the culprit searching through the mess for something, "Miles Prower!"

Tails looked at the angry dog "Oh, hey there Nose Marie,"

"Don't you give me any of that, young man! I thought I told you many times before to stop…" She then sees the little mouse, "And how many times did I tell you to get rid of that mouse,

"Who, Jerry? I can't get rid of him, isn't he adorable?" Tails ask,

"He is kind of cute," Sweetie Belle said,

Tails sniffed the air, "Mmm, do I smell cookies? Perhaps you should fetch our guests some." He began to push her back into the kitchen.

"Why you little…" Nose Marie was cut off when Tails shut the door on her.

"Now…" Tails crawled on all fours, looking, "It's got to be here somewhere…" He noticed four white legs in front of him that made him look up and see Sweetie Belle, holding a bullet and smiling. He took it, "Yeah, thanks, miss…"

"Sweetie Belle," She then saluted, "A member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders."

"Yeah, okay then,"

"But you just need to understand!" Tails hushed her, getting out another bullet and looked at both of them closely putting them underneath a microscope. So far, he found some matches,

"Yes… that's it, yes…" But when he saw two marks that didn't match, going in separate directions, he groaned, "OH….KUSO!" He sighed in defeat, "Looks like another dead end,." He threw the bullets away and heads over to his easy chair, "And when I thought I finally had him in my grasp!" He sat down and started playing with a Violin, Wilykit and Kat try gestured to Sweetie Belle to try again to talk to Tails, thinking maybe he will listen this time.

She went over to him, "Now will you please listen? My sister is gone and I'm left all alone, I'm scared!"

"Sorry, this isn't the best time for it." Tails noticed the puppy eyes she was giving him and sighed, "Perhaps your parents or brother know where she is."

She sighed, "We don't live with our parents anymore… and I don't even have a brother."

Tails stop playing his violin in a screeching halt when he heard that, "Oh! Oh my, um, then perhaps…" He pouted, turning away, "You don't get it, I'm just not in the mood for finding lost sisters or that sort of thing!"

Sweetie Belle got angry, because he kept turning her down and stamped her hoof as she shouted, "I didn't say anything about losing Rarity; I'm saying she got kidnapped by an ugly brown dog!"

Tails had his hand over his face at that time but slowly looked up, surprised of what he just heard the filly say. "Repeat that again? Ugly? Brown? Dog?"

"Uh, yes?" Sweetie Belle spoke.

"Do you know if he has an ugly grin?"

"I don't know, but I do know he had a gray vest!" She informed him.

"Yes!" Tails exclaimed, standing up in his chair. Picking up Jerry, "You hear that buddy, an ugly brown dog with a gray vest,"

"Uh, do you know that guy?" Wilykit asked, supposing that the kitsune knew what Sweetie Belle was talking about.

"Know him, are you kidding? That dog happens to be Spot, who's working for my worst enemy, which explains most of my experiments! The horror of everyone's waking hour, including mine, the leader of the Diamond dogs himself, Rover! "

Tail pointed to a picture, of a medium-sized dog wearing a red vest, as Sweetie Belle and the kittens looked shocked. This must be the Rover.

"Him? The leader of the Diamond dogs?" Wilykat asked, a little nervous.

"I supposed you've heard his stories before." Tails said, ducking behind the chair and reappeared again from the side, "These 3 are trying to find Diamonds so they can power up some kind of machine to take over the world,

"But why does he want Sweetie's sister" asked Wilykit,

"I think it's because the unicorn can easily find diamonds to power up the machine. Tails glared at the picture, almost deadly and with hatred,

"I thought I finally had a chance to capture them and get close, almost so close, but each time they manages to escape my grasp!" As long as they're still around, our city could be in great danger! Nothing evil they wouldn't do, it just puzzles me what they're up to right now."

"And he's got Rarity!" Sweetie Belle gasped in horror,

"If Tails is right about this, then Sweetie's Sister might be really screwed!" yelled Wilykat, Jerry looks with horror after hearing all that.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's chapter 1, please review. **_**[Kitsune is the Japanese word for fox with more than one tail.] Let's hope Rarity's okay.**_


End file.
